Yatsuhashi Daichi
Yatsuhashi Daichi is a former student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team CFVY. His weapon of choice is Fulcrum, a greatsword with a hooked tip. He is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening, walking with his teammates and is later seen falling from the sky with other teams; he subsequently makes his first, albeit brief appearance in "Field Trip", before making a full-fledged appearance in "Breach". Following the Fall of Beacon, Yatsuhashi and his team transferred to Shade Academy.[http://collider.com/rwby-books-rooster-teeth-scholastic/ RWBY: After the Fall novel] Appearance Yatsuhashi is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, who wears mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. Personality Yatsuhashi is very self-conscious due to his size, strength and Semblance. He demonstrates a protective nature. In the episode "Breach" when Fox Alistair blows up an Ursa and sends the Grimm's spikes flying, Yatsuhashi shields Velvet Scarlatina from the flying spikes. Velvet also mentions him protecting her during their earlier mission in "Field Trip". Also, in the episode "Lessons Learned", he pushed Coco Adel out of the way when Mercury Black ambushed on them and defended against his attack. When Coco was ensnared and pulled away by Emerald Sustrai, he also desperately called out her name and reached out his hand to her in a futile attempt to save her. As a result of a fairly traumatizing childhood incident, Yatsuhashi does not like using his Semblance. He frequently meditates to keep his patience in check, having a temperamental nature at times, and opting to stay quiet in contrast to his teammates' hotshot attitudes. Before the match, he is seen meditating in the arena next to Coco. Later he rather bluntly tells Emerald that he can't promise that he won't hurt them during their match. In "Round One", he can be seen briefly posing for two girls at the fairgrounds, flexing and showing off his muscles, indicating a more playful side to his personality. Sometimes he unintentionally says phrases that may be considered derogatory against the Faunus, but these actions are never intentional, after which he is extremely apologetic. Yatsuhashi has asked Velvet to make sure he doesn't let idioms which could be taken the wrong way slip from his mouth. Powers and Abilities Yatsuhashi is shown to have enormous physical strength, demonstrated by the fact that he was able to stop an Atlesian Paladin's punch and hold his ground for a few seconds. His primary weapon is an equally enormous sword named Fulcrum. Yatsuhashi has demonstrated the ability to create devastating ground-pounds with his sword, which can demolish pavement and rock. He demonstrated this ability in "Breach", sending many Grimm flying with a single attack. When utilizing this technique in the geyser biome in the Amity Colosseum, his strength devastated and cracked the ground, even triggering and forcing some of the geysers to activate. However, this technique is ineffective against Mercury, who deflects and absorbs the force from the blow with Talaria, nullifying the attack. During the battle, although he demonstrates impressive speed and control of himself to the point he is able to temporarily dodge and parry some of Mercury's kicks with his large blade, he is eventually outmaneuvered by Mercury and defeated in close-combat. Semblance Yatsuhashi's Semblance, Memory Wiping, allows him to erase other people's memories when he touches them.RWBY: After the Fall He can permanently wipe memories which are trivial in nature, such as forgetting the last few seconds and temporarily wipe important memories, which return in an equal amount of time as to how they were wiped. Yatsuhashi uses his Semblance sparingly, only wiping seconds at a time. Trivia *On July 7, 2014 at 11:47 AM, Monty Oum began tweeting a series of 23 images of yatsuhashi,Monty Oum's Twitter much to the confusion of his followers. He followed these with an image of Yatsuhashi KengyoMonty Oum's Twitter along with the message, "You all will figure it out". After his candid reveals of two other names mere hours earlier, followers surmised Yatsuhashi to be the name of the final member of team "Coffee".Monty Oum's Twitter (retweet) **"Yatsuhashi" are a Japanese treat, often colored a warm brown tone and possibly a nod towards the mocha colors of the team. **Yatsuhashi's full name, if inverted, roughly translates to "Eight Bridges of the Earth". **Yatsuhashi's last name, Daichi, means "large, great" combined with "earth, land" or "wisdom, intellect" in Japanese. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Shade Academy Students